CARRIE: In The Shadows
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sequel to CARRIE (2013), ONE-SHOT Prequel to CARRIE: Healing The Wounds. (Slight Blood & Gore Scene, & Strong Sexual scene)


**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:** _ **"Hi viewers, Rory Here. As I didn't explain much details on Carrie's survival in**_ _ **CARRIE: Healing the Wounds**_ _ **, I thought I would make this long ONE-SHOT Pre-sequel to do so. Be aware, I have changed some of the elements I used in the last Fanfic (Next Fanfic, LOL), but still read & enjoy, Rory out… P.S. Have any CARRIE ideas to share with me, or request me to write, Please comment, or PM me, Thanx."**_

 **All CARRIE Characters © Stephen King & Kimberly Pierce**

 **CARRIE: In the Shadows**

 **Date:** Tuesday 25th June 2013

 **Time:** 22:00pm

 **Location:** Chamberlain Cemetery

It had been 3 days, since the peace in the town of Chamberlain, Maine, was lost after a terrible tragedy, as many students' lives were lost in the **"Black Prom Massacre"**. The school was destroyed, taking nearly everyone with it. Every well-known student, was dead, including the very student who caused the Massacre: **Carrie White**.

That night, **John Hargensen** , the father of **Chris Hargensen** , was digging with a large spade, at the grave of Carrie & her mother: **Margaret White**. John was infuriated with what happened to Chris because of Carrie, on top of that, Carrie was then found dead in her destroyed home with her mother,  & the fact that **Sue Snell** & **Rita Desjardin** tried to make it look like Carrie was innocent,  & that Chris was responsible for everyone's demise. John may have been mad at Chris, for Carrie's period locker incident, but he didn't want Chris to die.

When John had reached the top coffin lid, he then took a hatchet, ready to axe his way through the coffin lid. But as he raised his arms with the hatchet in them, the coffin lid blew wide open, hitting John on the face, knocking him out. At the edge of the hole, one arm, coated in thick layers of dried blood & dirt, then another, rose out of the grave, pulling the body of Carrie White, who was still alive out of it, as she got out of her grave, & lay on her back, breathing heavily, Hoarsely & raspy, as she caught her breath & vision back slowly. Carrie then looked sat up & looked around, until she saw John laying unconsciously. As she saw him, images of all the destruction & death she caused, blasted back into her head. Carrie then tried what she could to get up, & began limping her way out of the graveyard, & into the darkness of the night.

 **Date:** Wednesday 26th June 2013

 **Time:** 5:50 am

 **Location:** Chamberlain, Maine

Carrie was now sleeping in a back alley of the town, cleaner than before, in a black hoodie, with a black T shirt, Black jeans & trainers. She had to break into a restroom to get cleaned up, & into one of the shops in the town, & get some new clothing to disguise herself, & not get remembered & noticed by anyone who was there at the Prom massacre. Carrie knew it was wrong to steal, but after all she had been through, she didn't really have much, if not any choice.

Carrie eyes then shot open, before she sat up in a shot, breathing heavily in fright & shock, after suffering a horrid nightmare of all the people that died that prom night, even from within her grave, including when she fatally ended her mother's life. But Carrie was worried & curious to how she was still alive, & after destroying her home, in front of a pregnant & heartbroken Sue Snell, burying both herself & her mother's corpse into the ground.

Carrie began to remember more memories of her escape of the grave, remembering seeing a white rose by her grave. Carrie wondered who would want to give respect to her, after all the death & destruction she & her powers caused. Carrie realised & believed it would have been either Sue or Miss Desjardin. Carrie then began to cry, knowing she had no hope of anything going right for her, ever. Carrie then began to think of what to do next. She couldn't kill herself, feeling her powers would most likely prevent, feeling as she didn't really want to die at first, seeing as she only wanted to be accepted by others, for who she used to be. She couldn't go to either Sue or Miss Desjardin, fearing they would turn her into the police, & have her locked up for good. Carrie then realised only one final option: **Runaway, & Never Return**.

Carrie then got up & began walking around a bend out of the back alley, & into the street round a right hand bend. As she passed a TV shop, she noticed the News come onto the screens.

" _Good morning, & welcome to the 6 o'clock news, our top story this morning: The Grave of Margaret & Carrie White was found disturbed & dug up in the early hours of this morning…"_ The news reporter welcomed the news show.

As Carrie listened & watched on, She discovered that there was no there by the grave, as they reported on about her missing body. Carrie then began to breath heavily again in fright, Knowing that John was still out there, hunting for her, intent on killing her in cold Blood. Carrie knew from that point on, she desperately needed to runaway. As much as she wanted to die & be with her mother again, she didn't know, whether she would be with her & God in Heaven, or be burning in the pits of Hell without her mother, & with Satan, & even all those that fell by her hand. She had tried to tell her mother to stop thinking everything she did was wrong, but it always turned bad in the end.

Carrie then sighed in sadness, & walked off.

 **(Later…)**

Carrie was walking through the park, thinking & planning on what to do & where to go, since she had to run away from Chamberlain indefinitely, while making sure that no one could recognise her. She knew if one person recognised her, she would be in prison, or even a mental psychiatric ward of an asylum in no time.

As walked on, she heard a pair of familiar voices nearby. Carrie got nervous as she walked towards them. She then found the source of the two voices, to see Sue & Miss Desjardin, sitting on a bench taking to each other. Carrie then backed behind a tree, making sure no one else was in the vicinity, as she peered round to hear what Sue & Miss Desjardin were talking about.

"… _Sue, I'm so sorry for what happened to Tommy…"_ Rita said sadly.

" _It's not your fault, it's not even Carrie's fault, it's all my fault…"_ Sue replied sadly.

" _Sue, I should have realised what Chris & Billy were up to…"_ Rita replied.

" _Yeah, But I should have tried to stop our peers during Carrie's period incident, & because of me, she dead… & now I'm pregnant with mine & Tommy's unborn daughter that Carrie discovered before she died, I wish I could have done better to save her… & then next thing I know, someone's dug up her grave…"_ Sue replied back, as she then cried into Rita's arms.

As Carrie listened, she remembered about telling Sue was pregnant with a girl, before her presumed suicide. Tears began forming in her eyes, knowing now she was going to run away from home forever, she would never see Sue or Miss Desjardin again.

" _I'm sorry Miss Desjardin, I'm sorry, Sue…"_ Carrie said quietly to herself, as she took one last look at her former gym teacher  & former fellow student, before turning & walking away, in sorrow & shame.

 **(Later at Night…)**

Carrie was walking up a steep hill on the outskirts of Chamberlain, with a case in her right hand, filled with more clothing that Carrie had to commit into stealing, & a large rucksack on her back, filled with more stolen supplies that she needed, in order to survive the cruel world up ahead of her. Carrie was the same as always, down, out, sad & in shame of her sins, knowing this was it, she had to leave Chamberlain for good. Everyone who knew Carrie for who she was, she would never see again, whether they were dead, or still alive, whether she had stayed or not. But Carrie knew that if she Stayed, John would certainly find her & kill her.

As Carrie reached the top of the hill, she found a small dark house with a road by the side, leading back to Chamberlain. Carrie didn't want to stay or disturb anyone within the house, but it was getting too dark for her to see where to go, so she give & went to the house.

As Carrie came to the house, she didn't know at first how to get in, but then decided to use her powers, as then used them & unlocked the front door. Carrie didn't really want to use her powers, for what she had used them for during the Prom, but she decided just for once, maybe, she could do something simple with them, without causing any trouble.

After entering the house, Carrie put down & took off all of her heavy bags, but stayed on her guard, with her powers. Carrie really didn't want to hurt anymore people with her powers, but in many cases, she needed her powers, feeling that they were a big part, that she needed for her survival. Carrie checked every room in the house for anyone's activity, but no one was there. She also took this opportunity, to lock all the doors, so no one would come in.

 **(Later…)**

Carrie was now in a night dress she had stolen with all her clothing & supplies, & then got into a sleeping bag, & then shut off the lights, before lying down, & crying herself to sleep from all she caused.

 **(In Carrie's Dream…)**

Carrie found herself on a white coloured bed, in a patient's clothing, she was in a hospital, for what it looked like to her. The walls were mainly white, there were curtains were white. Carrie then got up & started & looking around the hospital, but weirdly to her, no one looked at her, or even recognised her.

Carrie continued looking around, until she entered the maternity ward. She was then shot out of her wonder, when she heared screaming. Carrie then ran towards the source of the screaming, until she found a room of doctors & nurses, with a screaming & crying in pain Sue Snell. Carrie began to shed tears as she watched the doctors & nurses help Sue give birth to her baby girl. Carrie watched in tears, until Sue stopped screaming & crying, as Sue looked down to see her baby, but there was no sound of a crying infant until…

A bloody hand & arm emerged out of Sue's vagina, & started attacking Sue, pulling on her arm. Carrie watched in horror, as the hand kept attacking & hurting Sue, until it let go of Sue's arm, but then probed Sue chest, causing Sue to scream in pain even more, which was then halted with silence, was the arm & hand ripped out Sue's heart, before retracting into the dead mother's vagina, in front of all the terrified doctors & nurses.

Carrie breathed heavily in fright, with tears of horror & sorrow. Carrie then raised her arm, ready to touch the window, only to see it covered in blood & after birth fluids, with a bloody heart in her hand. Carrie then screamed in horror & fright…

 **(Nightmare ends…)**

Carrie shot up screaming, causing certain objects with the room to fly, break & smash, until she looked around, to see it was morning in the house she stayed in for the night, breathing heavily. Carrie began crying again, she held her head & hair tightly, as she tried to calm down.

" _What have I done?! Why did I do it?!"_ Carrie cried in fright  & sorrow.

Carrie then slowly let go of her head & hair, as she remembered saving Sue from her crashing down house, remembering telling Sue about her & Tommy's baby girl, but then realised something else. Carrie remembered from that night, when she sensed Sue's baby… sensed powers within her baby, powers similar to her own powers, & that she didn't tell Sue in time…

Confusion then surged through Carrie's mind, what was she going to do now? She could have stuck with first option of running away, but now she felt if she didn't Sue, her history with repeat again, many years later, But Carrie knew that John was still hunting for her, & even what would her mother think of her if she was still alive. Carrie gripped her head again, as she began shaking everywhere, hearing the voices & screams of everyone who died, along with those who survived, as the room even began shaking on its own until…

" _NO!"_ Carrie growled, as she slowly let go of her head again,  & the room stopped shaking, as Carrie looked up with a fierce face.

" _No More… I've done it once… I won't do it, or let it happen again!"_ Carrie sounded, before getting up  & getting dressed into her black clothing again.

 **(Later that day…)**

Carrie was walking down the street that she believed Sue lived on. While walking, Carrie began think deeper into who she was, & who she wanted to be. She began thinking, What if her mother was wrong? What if everything her mother said, & made her believe in, was all not true? Carrie was now feeling very different to who she was before, & felt determination surging through her mind, pumping adrenaline through her body. She knew she made major mistakes, which she was still felt guilty about, but maybe, she could make up for what she could make up for.

As Carrie approached Sue's house, the door began opening. Carrie dived into a bush in the front garden, slowly peeking up to see what was going on.

Sue came running out of the house, crying in tears, as she ran down the drive, & past the bush Carrie was in, & into the street.

" _Sue, Come back!"_ Sue's mother Eleanor called, but was too late as Sue was too far away to be seen, as Eleanor then stormed back into the house before slamming the door behind her.

Carrie then slowly got out of the bush, & walked up to the front door, before slowly peering round to see what was happening through the window. As Carrie peeked, she saw Sue's parents & sister arguing, as Sue's father had been infuriated when learning about Sue's Pregnancy. As they argued & shouted on, Carrie could feel sadness flooding her mind, for all that Sue was going through, but at the same time, Carrie felt rage surging through her mind also, feeling she wanted to make Sue's dad pay next, but knew she couldn't before walking away down the drive & into the street.

As Carrie walked along the street, more Ideas began storming into her mind, at First, Carrie thought: Maybe, she didn't have to leave Chamberlain alone, she could take Sue & her unborn baby with her. But then realised that would triple her problems, knowing if she & Sue ran away, Sue's family would call the police & find them, possibly with John not far behind. Carrie also knew, if she just went up to Sue, the shock of her survival could harm or kill her unborn child. Carrie then got more confusion flooding her mind, Until Carrie calmed herself down, & decided on a plan, while walking her way back into town.

 **(Later that night…)**

Carrie was back at her **"Home"** , planning on what to do best for Sue & her baby, & herself. Carrie had decided the best thing to do: Wait, wait as Sue's Child was still growing within her, & not appear until the right time, only breaking that rule, if something when wrong with Sue or the baby. When the time was to be right, Carrie would have to kidnap Sue, & look after her, even after when she would go into labour, knowing that she couldn't take Sue to the hospital, as it was too far away from her present location, & that she would blow her cover completely. Carrie continued to plan all night, until she got tired, & decided to turn in for the night.

 **(In Carrie's Dream…)**

Carrie looked around to see she was in a bedroom. The walls were a creamy yellow, there were posters & pictures all over them, along with a dressing table & wardrobe. Carrie then saw herself in a mirror, only to see she was completely naked, but had what could be described as: a strap on, strapped around her groin, with a big crimson red curved dildo on the front. Carrie then turned to the bed, to see a heavily pregnant & completely naked Sue Snell standing in front of her, smiling devilishly.

" _Well Carrie, are you ready to fuck me?"_ Sue devilishly asked, as Carrie face went bright red.

Next thing Carrie knew, she was pulsing her red strap on, into Sue's vagina, with Sue on her hands & knees on the bed, moaning & groaning, with Carrie's hands squeezing Sue's pregnant swollen breasts. Carrie could not believe what she was doing, she couldn't even believe that Sue was loving every moment of it, of what Carrie was doing to her. As Carrie continued probing her, she then found herself pulling Sue's golden blonde hair, while spanking & grappling her buttocks, as they turned as red as Carrie's face.

" _Ahh! That's it Carrie, Fuck me, Fuck your bad girlfriend, you naughty girl…"_ Sue moaned, as Carrie began probing Sue faster  & faster.

Carrie wanted to stop, but she couldn't, she felt no control of herself. She kept accelerating, as Sue kept moaning & groaning until: Sue Screamed as she climaxed.

 **(Dream ends…)**

Carrie shot up again, breathing heavily, but this time, her face was bright red, & felt like it was on fire. Carrie could not believe what had just dreamt about, but why, why would she dream of something like that of her & Sue? Carrie would admit she wanted to help Sue, & make up for her mistakes, but what if there was more to it than just helping & caring for someone? Especially someone who bullied her a first?

Carrie then felt her hand was wet, she pulled it out of her sleeping bag, to find it soaked in something that wasn't sweat. She suddenly opened her sleeping bag, as her face dropped, seeing she had wet herself, from her very first wet dream.

" _Oh my god…"_ Carrie gasped, realising, she loved Sue, not just for having a wet dream about her, but Carrie had to be honest with herself, she liked, even loved Sue, even though she was a bully to her, she did the least of the bullying, compared to Chris  & the others. Carrie was not sure at first, as the fact she may have had a heart for Tommy Ross, but soon came to terms, when realising how far her secret heart for Sue went back through her time. But how could Carrie declare or explain her crush for Sue? Even more, would Sue love her back?

 **(Later on, over the year…)**

Carrie spent most of the rest of the year, & the beginning of the next year, watching over Sue from the shadows. Carrie also took all the time she could bide, to get everything she needed for her temporary home, she even took these opportunities to both study more, in order to follow the right procedures needed to help Sue, for when she was going to have her baby, for when Carrie would have to kidnap her, to help make up for her & Sue's mistakes of the past, & also begin to realise everything that her mother inhibited away from her all her life.

Along the way, Carrie discovered many great things that she should have seen many years ago. She discovered the real differences between what was really right & what was really wrong, understand more about the lives of everyone around her in secret, she even began to understand what it meant to truly love someone, due to her new loving care for Sue Snell. Carrie even went as far as discovering more secrets & facts behind her powers, helping her to use them more for the common & greater good, but still preferred to keep it secret from the world, except for Sue. Carrie even saw many great sites of her town, when everyone decided their best to forget about the prom, & move on, with Carrie secretly in tow. But Carrie desperate lacked one thing from all this life she could had from the minute she was born: **Someone to Love & share these moments with. **Carrie may have wanted to have a happy life with her mother at first, but after all she had done to her, Carrie decided to let her & her death be lost in time, as a family tragedy best forgotten, same as the prom, Carrie even began to feel less afraid of her fear of properly dying, by John's hands.

 **Date:** Saturday 1st February 2014

 **Time:** 23:00pm

 **Location:** Chamberlain town centre

Carrie was walking up to Sue's house, knowing her time to help Sue was running out. As Carrie was on the street opposite Sue's house, she could more hear shouting coming from within the house, until Sue came running out, crying her eyes out in tears of fright & shame. Carrie kept a very close eye on her, as she quickly went after her.

 **(10 minutes later…)**

Carrie was looking for Sue, around the bend of a multi-story car park. Carrie then got confused & worried, as she couldn't see where Sue had gone, until she looked up, to see Sue standing on the top level, looking like to she was going to jump.

" _Sue? Oh god no! Sue, don't do it!"_ Carrie cried as Sue was about to jump, scared that she had waited all this time, for nothing but more failure & grief.

Carrie ran to where she thought Sue would land, if she didn't stop her from hitting the ground in time, As Sue turned around & leaned back falling towards Carrie level far below. As Carrie stopped at Sue's landing spot, she noticed Sue's falling speed began decreasing, as Sue was half-way down the car park. Carrie realised & remembered: **She was using her powers** , for the greater good, for the first time. Saving Sue again, instead of watching her fall to her death. As Sue landed, she opened her eyes to see she was still alive, on her feet, & unharmed.

" _Huh? Wha… What just happened?"_ Sue asked in confusion, until she turned to Carrie, still alive, standing right next to her.

" _Ca…Ca… Carrie?!"_ Sue said in a shocked tone.

" _Calm down Sue, I know how this must feel."_ Carrie said as she slowly raised her arm at Sue,  & used her powers to relax Sue.

" _You're lucky, her condition is still good."_ Carrie said before putting her down.

" _She? Oh, my baby, sorry."_ Sue replied nervously.

" _Sue, what were you thinking? What's with the suicide attempt?"_ Carrie asked with worry mixed with slight anger, feeling like she wanted to slap some sense into her, but knew she couldn't do that, not after all they had been through,  & aware of what Sue would think, if she found out she secretly loved her.

" _I'm sorry Carrie, I just… I just couldn't take anymore of all that had happened, of all that I had done to you, of what we had all done to you… oh come here you!"_ Sue replied, while about to cry, as she then hugged Carrie.

Carrie embraced the hug & warmth of Sue, but was still nervous on what could happen if Sue found out how much she loved her all this time, even when she bullied her. Carrie then floated Sue gently with her powers, until she had pulled up her hood, & got Sue in a bridal holding position.

" _Where are we going Carrie?"_ Sue asked in concern.

" _I've got a place where we can hide. I hope you don't think I'm trying to trick you for revenge."_ Carrie replied sympathetically.

" _I know you wouldn't do that Carrie. Besides, I've had enough of my parents & my sister thinking I need lecturing on how to be a mother, but I am scared that I may turn out like your mother, no offense Carrie."_ Sue replied sympathetically as well.

" _None taken Sue."_ Carrie smiled as she walked off into the darkness, with Sue Snell in her arms.

 **To be continued… In** _ **CARRIE: HEALING THE WOUNDS**_


End file.
